mytimeatportiafandomcom-20200222-history
Antoine
Antoine is a secretary at the Commerce Guild. When the city of Portia posts a commission, he usually accepts all completed commissions. Antoine has a taste for flashy fashion and a giant crush on Dr. Xu. Biography A native of Portia, Antoine has always loved being pretty. He feels that even though the world is a difficult place, beauty still has its place. Antoine is also a hard worker, Presley often says that if Antoine didn't work at the Commerce Guild anymore, he wouldn't know what to do. Background Antoine was born in Spring on the 10th day. As of right now the only things known about him are, he's the secretary for the Commerce Guild, he takes skin care very seriously, Dr. Xu is his idol, and he does not walk, he sashays. He can occasionally be found stalking Dr. Xu or having lunch with Sonia and Emily. Physical appearance Antoine is average height, with multi-colored hair, with the top part pink while the bottom part is blonde. He has a soft smile and folds his hands in front of him while standing. He wears a purple, pinstriped, three tailed suit jacket with dark gray dress pants. The jacket has pink hems, short sleeves, a gold collar, and two pockets. Possibly fake. To complete this ensemble he wears a small white and gold striped tie and brown oxford shoes. Social Chat Spar Antoine is elligible for sparring. RPS Antoine is eligible for Rock, Paper, Scissors. The daily count to play is three games. Relationship Perks By reaching certain relationship levels, perks are rewarded. ;Buddy :Receive an extra 3% in Gols after finishing a commission ;Friend :Gain 6% more Gols after finishing a commission ;Lover :Gain 10% more Gols after finishing a commission ;Husband + :A chance at receiving gifts first thing in the morning Preferences Listed values are without The Giver skill (which gives an extra 1-2 points). |All tested items that yield no interesting results }} Food preferences *Likes vegetarian *Likes juice *Likes salad *Dislikes sweet Play and date Dining ;Talk about favorite foods *"I love salads. I always felt they're the best appetizers." *"The juice drinks here are really good, made from fresh fruits." ;Ask about work *(What's it like to work at the Commerce Guild?) **"It's busy work! I have to be standing most of the time and explain a lot, but on the other hand, it's a good workout for my body, so it's all good." *(Do you like to work at the Commerce Guild?) **"I like it, but I've thought about jumping ship if a nursing position becomes available." ***(Being a nurse can be rough work, you know?) ****"It's not a problem as long as I am working with Doctor Xu." ***(This is because you admire Dr. Xu, right?) ****"Of course!" Sitting on the bench ;Casual talk *"Travel? No thanks, I don't want to get a tan." *"If I don't have a travel buddy, I'm not going anywhere." ;Compliment *(Seriously, your skin has the best glow!) **"So silly, a guy also needs to take care of his skin, this isn't something only ladies need to do." *(Do you workout? You have a very healthy complexion.) **"Don't be silly, how can I workout? I would vomit at all that sweat, yuck!" Romance Antoine is one of many bachelors to marry. The player may confess to him upon reaching four full hearts and reaching the "Friend" status. A successful confession changes the relationship status to "Boyfriend" or higher. Upon reaching "Lover" status, Antoine provides an additional 10% gols per commission. Upon marrying Antoine, he has a chance to give gifts first thing in the morning. Mission While directly unrelated to the missions, all commissions and some main missions are turned in to Antoine. Antoine gives the rewards, and sometimes give additional missions succeeding the previous mission. Schedule Monday= |-| Tuesday= |-| Wednesday= |-| Thursday= |-| Friday= |-| Saturday= |-| Sunday= Dialogue Gallery Antoine.jpg Category:Characters Category:Marriage candidates Category:Bachelors